Sweet Poison
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi semble sévir au sanctuaire, mais malgré les victimes qui se multiplient, nul ne parvient à trouver le coupable.


Deuxième défi d'halloween pour Arthy cette fois-ci. Je ne vais pas mentir je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait.e du résultat, je me suis lancé.e dans un genre qui n'était pas le mien

Ah et des bisous à tous les fans de Camus !

Thème: Trick-or-treat/Mauvaise surprise OU Sinistre découverte/Atrocité, j'ai choisi le deuxième

* * *

La bibliothèque du onzième temple était silencieuse comme à son habitude. Le verseau, maître des lieux, était plongé dans une réorganisation minutieuse de ses ouvrages. Un rare moment de calme sans son meilleur ami ou son amant pour le distraire d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Il avait sûrement passé des heures ici, ne prêtant aucune attention au soleil descendant dehors.

Camus nota le bruit des pas s'approchant de lui mais ne réagit pas, reconnaissant le cosmos familier de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits.  
La longue chevelure bleue envahissant sa vision, les lèvres se pressant fougueusement contre les siennes, le regard se plongeant profondément dans le sien.

''-Tu as mangé un truc au moins ce midi ? Interrogea-t-il.  
\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.  
-Bon, je vais nous acheter le dîner, si t'es encore dans tes boucains quand je rentre j'irais chercher Hyoga et Isaak pour qu'ils viennent te chercher eux-mêmes.''

Un sourire amusé étira les traits du français. Son amant était beaucoup trop fier pour appeler ses apprentis à l'aide.

OoOoO

Le coup l'avait pris de surprise, il tomba au sol avant même savoir ce qui l'avait frappé.  
La douleur lui tordait le visage. Un râle lui échappa alors.  
Son assaillant n'attendit cependant pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour continuer ses attaques.

''-Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de ta part, même Kiki m'a posé plus de problèmes.''

Il tenta de parler mais les mots ne franchir jamais ses lèvres.

''-Si c'est de tes deux béliers dont tu t'inquiète, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas tarder à les rejoindre, ils ne sont plus à Jamir comme tout le monde le pense.''

Il finit par rassembler les forces nécessaires pour relever la tête et fixer son attaquant. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient emplis de folie.

''-Après toutes ces guerres et ton dernier assassinat on aurait pensé que tu serais toujours vigilant à ne pas te faire attaquer dans le dos.''

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes pour la forme.

''Pathétique... Dire que c'est toi qui est censé nous diriger.''

Shion ne pouvait que se tordre de douleur au sol, incapable de réagir.

''-Bien que j'aimerais faire durer cette entrevue, je me doute bien que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à arriver ici. Je dois donc te dire adieu.''

Les ténèbres l'envahirent.

OoOoO

Les chevaliers avaient été réunis en panique au treizième temple après la découverte du corps du grand pope.  
Camus avait bien été obligé de retourner à ses devoirs comme tous ses pairs dorés.

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à la vie, l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna se tenait en armure complète dans le hall principal à l'exception de Mu.

''-Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles du chevalier du bélier ? Interrogea la déesse''

Un silence gêné lui répondit. L'angoisse se répendit rapidement dans les rangs qui se rendaient compte de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

''-Aldébaran, Shura je veux que vous partiez immédiatement pour le Tibet, retrouvez le chevalier du bélier et son apprenti.  
-Ça sera fait Déesse, confirma le capricorne.  
-Dohko, Shaka, enquêtez sur qui a pu commettre cet acte odieux. Ne laissez aucune piste négligée. Et les reste d'entre-vous, retournez dans vos maisons et soyez prêts au combat à chaque instant.''

Ils étaient de nouveau en temps de guerre, qu'importe que la menace soit humaine ou divine, la chevalerie retrouverait les coupables et leur ferait payer au centuple.

OoOoO

Les combatants étaient rapidement redescendus vers leurs temples, le cœur lourd et la boule au ventre.  
Le verseau s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa demeure quand il fut stopper par son amant.

''-Je ne te laisse pas seul alors qu'un meurtrier rode dans le sanctuaire.''

Son ton était catégorique mais ô combien emplis de peur.

''-Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter.''

Camus lui-même n'avait guère envie de laisser sa moitié seule après les récents événements.

''-Camus, ce taré a réussi à tuer Shion au cas où tu l'aurais oublié et sûrement Mu aussi.''

L'autre saisit ses mains entre les siennes, son regard habituellement déterminé se faisant presque suppliant.

''-Vous n'avez pas des temples à défendre, les interrompit une voix glaciale. Restez ainsi au milieu des marches ne va clairement pas nous aidez si le sanctuaire est attaqué.  
-Milo...''

Les relations entre le onzième et le huitième gardien avaient complètement disparues depuis leur retour à la vie. Si le grec avait longuement tenter de réformer sa relation amoureuse avec le français, celui-ci s'était finalement abandonné dans d'autres bras. Le verseau avait vraiment essayé de réparer les lambeaux de leur amour. Mais quelque chose s'était perdu durant la guerre. Leur confiance inébranlable de l'un envers l'autre s'était fracturée pour de bon, et malgré tous leurs efforts pour la sauver, rien n'avait fait.

''-Tu as encore de la route à faire, siffla le scorpion en direction de son nouveau compagnon.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? Même si je partais, cela ne changerait rien.  
-Je serais au moins rassuré de te savoir loin de Camus, j'ai découvert à mes dépends qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance Kanon.''

L'ancien marina avait été la première personne vers laquelle Milo s'était tourné pour trouver un moyen de reconquérir son ex-compagnon. Et si au début le gémeau avait été plus que ravi de l'aider avec des intentions louables, il était lui-même tombé sous le charme du français.

''-Et puis c'est à Saga de défendre le troisième temple, il porte notre armure et nous n'avons aucune coordination pour nous battre en duo, nous ne ferions que nous gêner mutuellement.  
-Si tu refuses de défendre ton temple, tu n'as rien à faire au sanctuaire.''

Ces mots crachés avec haine, qui n'avait qu'un seul but: faire mal. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, le dragon des mers avait du mal à trouver sa place dans ce lieu sacré. On le craignait, l'observait avec dégout ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Sa relation avec son jumeau lui-même était tendue. Il était toléré dans l'endroit, mais pas voulu.

''-Va donc rejoindre la maison du scorpion Milo, toi aussi tu dois rejoindre ta place.''

Après quoi le verseau saisit son amant par le poignet et le tira avec lui à l'intérieur de son temple.

OoOoO

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Cela faisait des heures que Camus gardait le passage principal de la maison du verseau, la fatigue s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement dans tout son corps.  
Son amant ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses côtés, une tasse de thé dans chaque main, une pour le français, l'autre pour lui-même.

''-Merci, murmura-t-il.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Nous avons été entraînés pour ce genre de situation, j'ai enduré bien pire, tout comme toi.''

Le grec soupira longuement avant de finir sa boisson d'une traite et de s'asseoir à même le sol, invitant son petit-ami à en faire autant. Ce-dernier s'exécuta.

''-Je voulais dire mentalement, tu tiens le coup ?  
-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

Nouveau soupire alors que l'ancien marina enroulait un bras autour de la taille du verseau pour l'attirer contre lui. Le métal froid de l'armure d'or ne l'empêchant pas d'apprécier un de ces rares moments de contact. Une de ses mais alla d'ailleurs se loger dans la chevelure de l'autre.

"-Et réellement comment ça va? Sous ta carapace, qu'est-ce que ressent l'homme qui vient de perdre deux de ses pairs contre un ennemi inconnu?''

Le chevalier des glaces l'observa en plissant des yeux, se demandant s'il pouvait se montrer dans un état de faiblesse.

''-Camus, j'ai été franc avec toi sur mes émotions depuis que je vis ici, à ton tour de te reposer sur moi pour changer.  
-J'ai peur, finit-il simplement par lâcher. De mourir de nouveau, de tout perdre une fois de plus."

C'était surement la seule chose que Kanon arriverait à tirer de lui et c'était déjà beaucoup venant du verseau.

''-Tu ne me perdras pas, annonça-t-il catégoriquement, la seule chose qui nous séparera est l'un de nous tuant l'autre.  
-Ce genre de chose ne se produira jamais.  
-Et bien cela veut dire que tu vas me supporter un bon bout de temps."

Il unit rapidement leur lèvres dans un baiser désespéré avant de reprendre plus joyeusement:

"-Allez, bois ton thé pendant qu'il est chaud."

Camus finit par accéder à la demande de son amant, savourant chaque gorgé du liquide.  
Une quiétude l'avait finalement envahi. Entre la chaleur du thé et l'étreinte de son compagnon, le sommeil l'emporta lentement.

OoOoO

Au treizième temple, les recherches stagnaient.  
La vierge et la balance avaient retourné les lieux dans tous les sens à la recherche du moindre indice sans rien trouver.  
La piste d'une attaque de l'un de leurs ancien ennemis avait rapidement été écartée, Athéna leur confirmant elle-même que c'était impossible.  
Dohko s'était donc replié dans la bibliothèque popale dans l'espoir de trouvé des informations sur d'autres divinités qui pourrait avoir des intentions belliqueuses. L'indien avait pris la sage décision de le laisser seul, sachant que le vieux maitre avait aussi besoin d'un moment pour être avec lui-même et faire le deuil de son amant.

Shaka était donc en pleine méditation pour s'aider à réfléchir, ne trouvant cependant pas de sens logique à cette situation.  
Lui-même était de plus en plus inquiet de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait en vain tenter de contacter Shura et Aldébaran pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de Mu. Personne ne lui avait répondu.

Ces attaques étaient étranges, d'abord Shion. Comment l'ennemi avait pu s'introduire dans le treizième temple et l'assassiner comme si de rien n'était?  
Venait ensuite le cas de Mu qui avait disparu de Jamir. Comment un autre dieu avait pu avoir connaissance de sa location?  
Enfin pour le capricorne et le taureau qui venaient de partir pour une mission connue par peu. S'ils mourraient eux-aussi, comment cela avait-il atteint les oreilles des autres?

Enfin, alors que des pas résonnaient dans le hall pour le rejoindre, il réalisa.

"-Dohko! S'exclama-t-il. L'ennemi est forcément l'un des nôtres."

La lame traversa son cœur avant même que le chevalier de la vierge n'ai le temps de réagir.

"-Transmets-lui donc cette information, susurra son agresseur, il ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'a frappé."

OoOoO

Camus fut réveillé par des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur de ses quartiers. Il appela rapidement son armure qui reposait non loin de lui et se précipita vers l'extérieur. Devant sa porte, Saga et Kanon en plein face à face, semblant prêts à en venir aux mains.

"-Tu vois bien qu'il va bien, siffla le plus jeune à son ainé, tu peux arrêter d'insinuer que je suis un meurtrier maintenant.  
-Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea froidement le onzième gardien.  
-Saga est passé par le temple alors que tu dormais et a donc décidé que j'étais notre meurtrier en série et que tu étais ma dernière victime.  
-Je te présente mes excuses Kanon, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être suspicieux de tes actions lorsque je te trouve dans le temple de Camus sans celui-ci alors que tu devrais être avec moi en train de défendre le troisième et qu'un meurtrier court.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu es ravi que je ne sois jamais au troisième temple et ça me convient très bien à moi aussi.''

Le plus vieux des gémeaux parrut blessé à cette réplique, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Cela n'affecta cependant en rien son cadet qui gardait une expression fermée.

''-Tu es le bienvenu dans la maison des gémeaux, rétorqua-t-il, c'est autant la mienne que la tienne.  
-Il n'y de la place que pour une personne dans cette endroit, il a été conçu pour un seul chevalier.''

Son intonation de voix était lourde de sens. Les jumeaux s'observaient silencieusement, incapable de se comprendre. Un aîné revêtu d'une armure qui appartenait tout autant à son frère bien que personne ne le reconnaisse.  
Camus décida finalement de s'interposer entre les deux hommes dont les cosmos devenaient étrangement agressifs. Plaçant néanmoins une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa moitié.

''-Ce n'est guère le moment pour vous battre alors que nous sommes au bord de la guerre, coupa-t-il froidement. Que venais-tu faire ici Saga ? Tu devrais être au troisième temple.  
-Je fais une ronde pour m'assurer que tout le monde sois encore en vie. J'ai pour l'instant vu Aiolia et Aiolos qui ont décidé de faire temple commun tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur la situation, Milo allait bien, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de Deathmask au quatrième temple.  
-Il est peut-être au douzième, intervint Kanon, c'est pas comme si sa relation avec Aphrodite est un secret d'état.  
-Il lui arrivait même de passer des nuits avec Aphrodite lors des guerres saintes précédentes pendant ses heures de garde, confirma le verseau.''

Saga eu l'air choqué d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

''-Nous ne nous sommes pas empêcher de vivre quand ton autre personnalité était aux commandes Saga.  
-Et si on allait vérifier que les fruits de mer sont toujours en vie, s'agaça le dragon des mers.''

D'un accord commun ils commencèrent la longue montée vers le temple des poissons qu'ils retrouvèrent complètement vide, sans le gardien ni son compagnon.

''-Au treizième temple ! S'exclama le gémeau. Vite !''

Cependant, à peine eurent-ils franchis la porte qui menait aux escaliers qu'ils découvrirent le corps sans vie du Cancer, anormalement mutilé, ses membres disloqués comme s'il avait chuté des marches plus haut.

''-Ce n'est pas possible, grinça l'aîné des grecs.  
-Ils y a des traces de combats plus haut, constata le français.''

En effet, à plusieurs volées de marches de là, l'habituelle miriade de roses qui protégeait le chemin était complètement saccagée.  
Au milieu de triste spectacle la dépouille d'Aphrodite reposait tristement.

OoOoO

Les bronzes divins avaient finalement étaient rappelés au sanctuaire par Athéna pour assurer sa protection. La réalité avait frappé les chevaliers d'or à cet instant, la déesse n'avait absolument plus aucune confiance en eux et s'en remettait à d'autres pour rester en vie.

L'élite des guerriers du sanctuaire avait d'ailleurs reçu l'ordre de rester constamment avec au moins deux de leurs pairs à tout instant.

Ils savaient parfaitement que cela ne serait pas suffisant, que leur adversaire n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres avant.

Camus, Saga et Kanon avaient reçu l'ordre de garder la première partie des marches du lieu sacré.  
Ils s'étaient donc positionnés au troisième temple, l'ancien adossé à l'une des colonnes, Camus à ses côtés, le gémeau leur faisant face.  
Les jumeaux s'observaient en chien de faïence, la moindre tentative de conversation de l'aîné était soigneusement ignorée par le deuxième. L'ambiance était lourde, le silence à coupé au couteau.

Un ennemi terrible s'était introduit dans le cœur et dans l'esprit des survivants; le doute. L'idée très simple que peut être, un de leur pairs les avait encore trahis.

''-Si on compte rester là toute la nuit, il va nous falloir de quoi tenir, finit par déclarer Kanon. Tu veux que j'aille te faire un thé Camus ?  
-Tu n'es pas obligé Kanon.''

Celui-ci se contenta de l'observer d'un air attendrit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

''-Ça me fait plaisir, et puis je voulais un café.  
-Nous ne sommes pas censé nous séparer, rappela Saga.  
-Libre à toi de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine qui est juste à côté de nous et de laisser le chemin sans surveillance.  
-Camus peut bien rester.  
-C'est donc bien moi que tu veux surveiller.''

Le dragon des mers lança un regard brûlant à son aîné, son cosmos devenant immédiatement menaçant.

''-Très bien Saga, accompagne moi donc, et si on retrouve le cadavre de Camus quand on reviendra, tu en porteras la totale responsabilité et je te tuerais de mes mains.  
-Kanon ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?''

L'appellé tourna le visage vers son compagnon de vie.

''-Excuse-moi Camus, mais l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ça me tue.  
-C'est auprès de ton frère que tu devrais t'excuser.''

Kanon se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer.

''-Je suis désolé Saga...''

À sa grande surprise, son aîné ne répliqua pas et se contenta de l'enlacer avec force.

''-Je n'essaie pas de te surveiller, murmura-t-il, j'ai simplement peur qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors que je viens de te retrouver.''

Avec une certaine hésitation, le plus jeune grec finit par rendre son étreinte avant de s'en échapper gentiment.

''-Allez nos boissons ne vont pas se faire toute seule, je reviens vite.''

Après quoi l'ancien marina s'eclipsa dans la cuisine.  
Il en revient quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains.

''-Ça te va du thé Saga ? interrogea-t-il.  
-C'est parfait.''

Tous bûrent le contenu de leur tasse, et les ténèbres les envahirent.

OoOoO

Le bruit des mouettes et le son des vagues le réveilla. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir et ses sens étaient engourdis, il ne pouvait déterminer que par son ouïe qu'il était près de l'océan.  
Ses membres ne voulaient pas bouger, il lui fallu de longues minutes pour enfin parvenir à reprendre le contrôle totale de ses articulation.

''-Kanon, Camus, est-ce que ça va ?'' Marmonna difficilement Saga.

Un long moment fut nécessaire au gémeau pour se relever correctement. L'eau ralentissant difficilement ses mouvements.

Une minute... De l'eau au niveau de ses pieds...  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement en réalisant où il se trouvait.  
Le gardien du troisième temple se précipita alors sur la porte des lieux tenant en vain de l'ouvrir.

''-Non, non, non, murmura-t-il. NON !''

La prison du cap Sounion.

''-KANON!''

OoOoO

Camus s'éveilla difficilement dans le lit du troisième temple, son amant inquiet à ses côtés et une tasse de thé abandonnée sur la table près de lui.

''-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le français.  
-Tu t'es évanoui, j'imagine que toute cette situation n'y est pas pour rien...  
-Kanon, où es Saga ?  
-Il a disparu pendant que je te mettais au lit, et comme je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.''

Le verseau fronça les sourcils en observations son amant tout en saisissant le mug entre ses mains.

''-Ce n'est pas son genre d'agir d'une façon aussi inconsciente.''

Son amant rit un instant, l'embrassa avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

''-Voyons Camus, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, je suis sûr que tu as déjà tout compris.''

Comprendre quoi ? C'était bien le problème, toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens. L'ordre des personnes attaquées ne correspondait absolument pas à celui des maison du sanctuaire. C'était une liste des personnes donc quelqu'un avait clairement voulu se débarrasser.  
La réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

''-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me motiver selon toi ?  
-La vengeance...  
-Toutes ces années passées dans l'ombre, rejeté par mon propre frère, puis la méfiance constante des autres à mon égard.''

Il passa une main sous le menton du français pour que leur regard se croisent.

''-Tu as été le seul à croire en moi. Je t'aime, alors je te donne le choix, aide-moi à détruire cet endroit jusqu'à la dernière pierre ou rejoins les autres aux enfers.''

Le verseau tenta d'appeler son cosmos, mais encore étrangement engourdit, il ne réussit qu'à faire baisser la température de la pièce.  
Kanon l'observa avec dépit et une pointe de tristesse.

''-J'aurais dû m'en douter...''

L'ancien marina saisit la tasse des mains de lautre et la but d'une traite avant de plaquer ses lèvres avec force contre celle de son compagnon, laissant le liquide passer de sa bouche à la sienne.  
Camus déglutit avec difficulté.

''-Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu t'endormissais étrangement ces derniers jours après les thés que je te servais ?  
-Tu...  
-Cette fois-ci cependant, tu ne te réveilleras pas.''

Le dragon des mers se leva pour quitter la pièce, abandonnant le corps de son petit-ami derrière lui. Il avait un plan à terminer.

''-Adieu Camus.''

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

Heu... Désolé à tous les fans de Camus ? S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas


End file.
